


Peace (of Pie)

by clotpoleofthelord (plantainleaf)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s08e22 Clip Show, Grocery Shopping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantainleaf/pseuds/clotpoleofthelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas finally drops off his shopping. </p>
<p>Set directly after 8.22.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace (of Pie)

Sam stood, swaying, and started towards his bedroom, moving carefully. "I'm gonna crash. Night, Dean."

"Get some rest." Dean stayed seated at the table and put his head in his hands. Right now, he decided, everything sucked. He was just so very done with this day, week, month, year.

And where the hell was Cas?

Despite everything - the lies, the stress, the anger - a part of him had really thought Cas would stay this time. He'd thought that maybe, just maybe, Cas would have taken his advice for once and stayed home to heal while the brothers went out on the case.

He sighed. How pathetic was this? How many times did he have to be shown that the angel didn't care - couldn't care - the way Dean did?

He stood, heading to his room. Pulling his boots and jeans off, he tossed himself down on the bed. He closed his eyes and willed his body to relax, but sleep eluded him.

"Son of a bitch." He sat up, frustrated and annoyed at himself.

The last time they'd seen Cas, he'd been healing, but so much more slowly than usual. What if seething went wrong? What if maybe, just maybe, he was hurt somewhere and couldn't be with them?

Turning so his feet were flat on the floor, Dean bowed his head.

"Cas, if you're out there..." He took a breath and blew it out, "can you just let me know you're ok? I'm still pissed, but... you disappearing usually ends in blood, so if you could check in, that would be good, okay?"

He glanced around. Nothing.

"Typical."

He closed his eyes and fell back on the bed, rolling back and forth to try and find a comfortable position. For some reason his memory foam just wasn't cutting it today.

A door sounded in the hallway and he sat up quickly, grabbing a knife and easing his door open. It'd better not be Sam up to do late night research- the kid needed his damn beauty sleep.

No, the figure in the darkened hallway was too short to be Sam, and was carrying-

Was that - toilet paper? And... beer?

Cas stepped into the pool of light spilling from Dean's door.

"Hello, Dean," his customary greeting was quiet, subdued. He looked a little lost. "I heard your prayers. I am healing." He held out the bags. "You needed provisions. I went to the store." He looked hopeful.

Dean reached out automatically and took the bags, glancing down.

Beer. Okay, that they needed. Toilet paper? He figured you couldn't have too much of that. Jerky? That's the one thing they had had already, but Dean at least got why Cas bought it. A magazine - he pulled to out to look closer and couldn't help but smile - Busty Asian Beauties. Cas knew a weird amount about his preferences. Eggs- that was at least something he could cook.

And in the bottom of the bag - three entire pies, each in different packaging as if Cas had visited every store in the vicinity to get a selection of pies.

Was this an apology? A peace offering? Dean wasn't sure, but Cas was trying, he guessed. He glanced at the angle, whose eyes were fixed on the floor and whose shoulders were hunched.

"You gonna stick around a while this time? I can't deal with this disappearing act anymore, all right?"

Cas's eyes flicked up to his and held his gaze. "Dean... you know that I would rather be with you here than anywhere else." He sighed. "I will try to remain. And I will try to answer your prayers whenever I can if I am not with you." He reached into the pocket of his coat. "And I have purchased a new phone, which I will keep charged and on me at all times." He watched Dean for a reaction.

Dean thought for a moment. Things weren't okay. He knew that. It would take a long time, and a lot of answered calls, for him to really trust that Cas was here to stay.

But he'd try.

Dean pushed down his anger and hurt for the moment and reached out with a bag, handing it back to Cas. He clapped his free hand on Cas's shoulder, leading him towards the kitchen.

"Let's get these groceries put away, then grab a beer and a slice of pie and you can tell me what you've been up to. How does that sound?"

Cas's answering smile was incandescent and heartbreakingly sincere. "I think I would like that."


End file.
